Return to Monster World
by Ash Kaiba
Summary: Kaiba now has the Millennium Rod, and Yami Bakura wants it. He tricks the CEO into a game...to set a fight with his rival, Yami Yugi.
1. Prologue

**Return to Monster World**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!!** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Period.

For those of you who have read this chapter, the story is going to be longer. Most of this chapter is new, compared to the old one.

**Prologue**

Dark gray clouds covered the blue sky of spring. A small boy rushed through the bustling people, anxious to get home before the night storms arrive. The boy too was anxious…to get to the Kaiba Manor. A golden staff was clutched in his small hands as an upside down pyramid jingled in the chain links. Cars zoomed by, ignoring the people on the sidewalk and paying attention to those on the road. His eyes glanced down at the staff. Its golden ball with two wing-like appendages rested on top. It pulsed softly as he neared his destination. _Hopefully, Kaiba will understand. This belongs to him._ The boy believed as he ran harder.

His chest started to ache with wear. He never ran this hard before. Maybe he could stop and rest. But, he had to split up the rare possessions he has. After all, there is a thief in his circle of friends. It was too dangerous to possess more than one out of the seven. The staff was at the top of his priority list. Especially with its brain control powers, it was asking to be taken. The wide violet irises scanned the many skyscrapers that made up Domino City. _The Manor is on this road. But where is it?_ He screamed in frustration. He slowed down to a walk. The pain in his chest started to lighten slowly as he inhaled. He scanned the buildings and sighed in exasperation. _How hard is it to find a **mansion** in this place?_ He asked himself as he leaned against a wall.

Cold concrete rebuked him. The boy jumped back to standing erect. Its smooth surface surprised him. He placed his hand on it and followed it like a curious cat. The boy's pace picked up speed; his heart pleading that the building behind the wall was the Kaiba Manor. Fancy pillar spotted the wall, signifying that a rich person lived beyond the fence. As he continued, he spotted the steel gate that barred the entrance.

"Hello," he called. His voice wavered as he waited. _Kaiba must still be at work. Mokuba is usually with him, too. I hate to intrude, but I have to get this to him._ He thought as he struggled to get through the gate.

"Hey, you there!"

_One of his security guards! Yes, he'll do!_

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked. The guard's rough voice told the boy that the guard would strike if necessary. The tinted sunglasses blocked his eyes and matched the black and white suit he had to wear. "Well, kid. Mr. Kaiba will be arriving shortly and you're blocking the gate."

"Could you take this to him? I don't care if he finds it in his room or you hand it to him. I just want him to have it." The boy answered.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Sorry. I can't say it to any one. Thanks." The boy ran back in the direction he came from. The guard stood in surprise, his mouth hanging open. He snapped to his senses and took the object up to his boss's room.

The boy looked back at the Manor again, noting how pretty it was. White paint struggled to glisten, but could not. Proud that he succeeded, the boy joined the bustling traffic. _I hope Kaiba sees it._

_**Later…**_

Lightning cracked as its twin, Thunder, boomed. The lightning lit up a wooden paneled room with two figures inside. The stained oak desk stood in front of the window. The black leather swivel chair gave no hint of its burden. A raven-haired boy cowered in two powerful arms. His comfort sat still, occasionally shushing the boy and ruffling his hair. Tears rushed from the amethyst as they looked up to the sapphire. Long, narrow fingers stroke the water away.

"I'm here. And I'm not leaving you…even if you fall asleep." The rusty voice replied. It sounded warm and gentle. Unlike what the public see and hear.

"I know…sniff…I know, Seto."

Seto Kaiba allowed a faint smile cross his lips. "How about you sleep with me tonight?" (A/N: NO! KAIBA IS NOT GOING TO HURT MOKUBA!) He asked as his little brother nodded. "Then, come on, Mokuba."

Mokuba Kaiba jumped off Kaiba's lap. He stood up to his older brother's waist. Kaiba told him that he would grow more. But, Mokuba would have to wait until his thirteenth birthday. The young teen took his brother's hand and together, they walked out of the office. Kaiba opened his bedroom door and suddenly released Mokuba's hand. A gold glow reached out from the king-size bed…something that was made of gold. Mokuba stood, clueless. Kaiba recognized it from Marik's hands in Battle City. The Millennium Rod…has come to him. His little brother called out to him. Kaiba shoved the Rod into his nightstand. He sat on the edge of mahogany framed bed and next to the matching furniture that held one thing he refused to accept.

"Just get ready for bed, Mokuba. I'll join you in your room."

The boy ran to his room. The teenager stood up and yanked his black turtleneck off. He glanced at the nightstand. _How did it get here? I want nothing of it. I have to get rid of it. But, how? Yugi would know… After all, he has a knack for hocus-pocus stuff._ He thought as he pulled his pajamas from his dresser drawer. The light blue reminded him of the clear sky the weatherman predicted for today, in which he was wrong. Kaiba's fingers pushed the metallic blue buttons out of their prison. He pulled it on as a jacket and jerked it straight. The buttons screamed as he forcefully slipped the slots over them. Kaiba's chest continued to growl in aggravation. _How brought **it** here?_ He screamed. Kaiba threw his slacks as he lost himself to his own temper. He grated his teeth as he shoved the pants over his legs. Then, his pale feet stepped into his slippers. Kaiba approached the door and glanced back. The cold eyes appeared to be satisfied as he slapped the door. The bare hall beckoned him, leading his feet to his little brother.

"Mokuba?"

The little boy opened the door and pulled his big brother in. Kaiba allowed the boy to lead him to the matching bed from his room. He let Mokuba climb in and tucked him in. The teen walked around and joined the boy on the other side.

"Good night, big brother."

"Good night," Kaiba whispered back, trying to restrain any of his venom to drip off his final words for the day.

What do you think?


	2. New Item Holder

**Return to Monster World**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!!** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Period.

This was deleted from the site to worked on. Hopefully, I improved it more than the first time.

**Chapter 1: New Item Holder**

Key:

_Italics_ - thought

**Bold** - Yami Bakura

_**Beep, beep…Smack!**_

A porcelain hand slid from the off button. "Five more minutes…"

**Hikari…hikari…** The deep voice in his head called.

_Shut up, Yami!_

**You have school today. And I need to plan a way to get Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.** The thief reminded him, rubbing his greedy hands together.

_Fine!_ The platinum blonde snapped as he sat up. He couldn't help, but to yawn and stretch. He rose out of his apartment bed and into the shower. The steam of the water woke him better than that ear-grating alarm clock. Bakura massaged the shampoo into his hair. Then, he rinsed his head. His brown eyes shifted to the pair of hooks on the wall. A golden pendant dangled from one of them. Six cones hung from it, limp. A triangle was inscribed by a circle and carried the Eye of Horus. Bakura forced his attention away from it. His body praised the feeling of being clean. His left hand reached out and snared a white towel from the rack. After dying off a bit in the shower, he stepped out and continued. Then, the towel wrapped itself around his waist.

The teenager walked out of the bathroom. The golden jewelry hung around his neck. His mind flashed back to his friends. _All because of the Ring, Yugi and the others are suspicious of me. That darn thief takes my body!_ He thought as he put on his school uniform, the Millennium Ring resting underneath. He locked up his apartment and went to a bus stop. There, he waited. He felt his yami ponder. _Just give it up. There is no way that you will get the Millennium Puzzle._

**Shut up, hikari. I will get my hands on it. I will get my hands on all the Millennium Items.** Yami Bakura boasted.

_You're hopeless._ Bakura snapped as he sat down on the bus. His dark side left him alone. When the bus stopped near the school, Bakura climbed out and approached the gate. In the distance, he thought he saw Yugi and some brunette. _Probably Tristan…_ He thought as Yami Bakura started to reveal his evil grin. _Now what?_

**I believe it's just me. But, I sense a Millennium Item…**

_Like you'll ever get it._

**You're no fun, Bakura. After all, I am now a part of you.**

_Did I have a choice in the matter?_

**Yes, you could've left the Ring sitting on your dresser when you first got it.** Yami Bakura snapped, silently praising the gods that Bakura was curious enough to wear it. Bakura Ryo didn't respond. Bored, the thief went back into his soul room to ponder…how to get the other five Items. Bakura continued to approach his friend. He froze when he heard the brunette's voice.

"You're a hocus-pocus master! So take it and leave me alone!" A rusty voice yelled.

"I only can if I beat you in a Shadow Game." A gentle voice answered.

"Well, I don't want it…so, take it!"

"Kaiba!"

Bakura watched the stubborn male shove a golden object into his briefcase. He thought he saw a ball with two curved spikes. The bottom resembled a long railroad spike. What confirmed it was an Eye of Horus on the ball. _The Millennium Rod…Kaiba has it!_ He gasped, starting to wonder if his Yami heard the conversation. Yami let him know by a small chuckle. _He knows…_he flinched. Finally, he composed himself and ran up to his friends. "Yugi, good morning."

"Oh, good morning, Bakura." Yugi Mutou greeted.

"Good morning, Kaiba." Bakura added, keeping his head low.

Seto Kaiba let out a grunt and stocked off, frustrated. _Best to leave him alone._ Bakura noticed. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing's new…except…Kaiba is now a Millennium Item holder."

"Of which one?"

"The Millennium Rod," the small boy answered as the bell rang. "Come on, Bakura. Time to head in."

Bakura followed him.

**Kaiba and the Millennium Rod…my luck has changed.**

_And how are you going to get it? If I may ask._

**For me to know and you to find out.** Yami snapped as he stole the controls. He searched Bakura's desk for a piece of paper. Once he did, Yami pulled out a pen and wrote this:

Kaiba,

I understand that you are a big gamer. If you wish to relieve yourself of the Millennium Rod, then come to Apartment 314 in the Hiroshima Apartment Duplex, which is on Ryu Road. I am open at anytime.

Bakura Ryo

"Pst…pass this to Seto Kaiba," the thief whispered to a classmate, who did what she was told. The other members of the link did the same…until it went on Kaiba's desk. The CEO tucked it away, saving it if it was some fan girl's note that declared her love to him. **Phase One…complete. Come on, Kaiba. You know you want to.** He grinned, dashing back to his soul room and leaving Bakura to class. Bakura cast a quick glance around the classroom.

_Now what did Yami do?_ He wondered. _Hopefully, it doesn't have anything to do with the Millennium Rod. He already stole the Millennium Eye. Why can't he learn when to stop?_

From the back of the room, Kaiba glared at the platinum blonde's back. The note was unfolded and shadowed by his desk. The cold blue eyes attempted to discover the truth of Bakura's Rod interest. But, he decided to save that issue for lunch. _Why does want to help me get rid of it?_

* * *

Well? This story is slowly coming out of the garage. What do you think? 


	3. A Dragon's Challenge

**Return to Monster World**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!!** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Period.

**Chapter 2: A Dragon's Challenge**

The disgusting smell of Cook's Choice sickened him a little. Bakura patiently waited in line, waiting to given the white Styrofoam tray. He watched the slop the staff called 'school lunch' be scooped into another tray. It started to make his stomach knot up, but then again, he didn't have the time to make his lunch. As his hands received their packaged, Bakura inhaled and held.

"Ryo!" A snap rang in his ears. The captured air fled out as a gasp. He glanced around the lunchroom and spotted the brunette glaring at him. His blue irises resembled blue fire of determination and his lustful desire for competition. Brown hair remained in its neatly combed position, but his bangs refused to cooperate as they hung around his eyes. The CEO's body sat erect in his seat with a state of the art laptop in front of him.

_What did I do?_ He whimpered as he approached the businessman. His eyes kept a constant watch on Kaiba's movements. _I hope he isn't going to try and kill me_, he whined as he brunette motioned him to sit down. To Bakura's surprise, he obeyed Yugi's rival. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Huh?" Bakura's mind went blank.

"That note you gave me in class," he replied, restraining himself from yelling.

"Oh, just a game of Monster World."

"Monster World?" The other teen repeated.

"Have you heard of it?" He asked as Kaiba shook his head. "It is a combination of board games and RPGs (A/N: role-playing games). You can chose your character's race and occupation."

Kaiba nodded, surprising Bakura that he was interested. "When will you be ready?"

"In a couple days. It doesn't take me long to come up with the story. It's the game pieces that take awhile. I hand make them and make sure every detail is exact. If you want, you can chose your character right here."

"Fine."

Bakura handed the charts to Kaiba. The sapphires read everything over…starting with the race list.

Human- Average wisdom, strength, and speed

Elf- High wisdom and charisma. Make good magicians. Low strength.

Half-elf - A Human-Elf crossbreed

Hobbit - Small but very fast, and well-muscled for their size. Make good thieves.

Pixie-fairy - High wisdom, able to fly, one of the "magical races"

Dwarf- Low wisdom, but high strength and constitution

Birdtail- A race of bird people. Able to fly. High charisma.

"I'll be an elf."

"Okay," he paused as he wrote Kaiba's race down. "What would you do?"

"Magician," the CEO answered as if the answer was obvious.

"All right, I get to work." _Kaiba's magic should have some dragon base to it. I know I can work in._

**Heh…**

_So, this is your plan. You're challenging Kaiba to a game of Monster World._

**But, that is not all, my little vessel. You'll see…**

After a long day of school, Bakura plopped into his swivel chair and worked on Kaiba's game piece. Once the structure was finished, Bakura started to paint the plastic/small amount of lead alloy. He made sure that the blue for the eyes was the same shade as its player. But, he primarily focused on the skin, hair, and clothes. Kaiba's weapons choices surprised him. Staffs are for the main part, but his character, 'Seto', also carried a sword…for just in case reasons. His armor started off pretty basic. It was obvious that Kaiba planned on upgrading when he had money to do so. _Finally, I can do the fine touches tomorrow. The story is planned out and ready. His figure needs a little more time._

_**The Next Day…**_

The platinum blonde dashed into his classroom. Yugi and friends huddled around to desks as usual. A crowd of students were acting as spectators, which was usual. In the back of the classroom, Seto Kaiba had his nose in papers, which was a habit of his the class ignored. But, it took Bakura's interest. Usually, the CEO would have a book on technology in front of him. This time, it appeared that he had a bunch of printed out pages that he slipped into a binder.

_I wonder what's he's reading. Oh, well. I might as well find out later._ Bakura concluded his ponderings as he sat down at his desk. His hand reached inside and snared a piece of paper. Curious, the boy opened it.

_Ryo Bakura,_

_E-mail me when you are ready. Include time, date, and directions. My address is Kaiba_

_**After school…**_

Bakura sat back in his swivel chair. 'Seto' was complete and stunningly life-like. He smiled in joy. Kaiba had confirmed that he was joining him tomorrow. Bakura glanced at the clock and headed for bed. He slipped into his blue striped pajamas and are a very small snack of a cookie. Then, he brushed his pearly whites. As his head was about to hit the pillow, Yami stole the controls.

He rose out of his host's bed and approached the about three year old laptop. His eyes gained his mischievous look as he sank into the cushion. The thief opened the scene and started it up again. The computer complained that it was just turned off, but Yami ignored it. He searched for Bakura's script. Then, opened it.

**I will change this, and this, and this.** He grinned, altering Bakura's plot. Then, an idea struck him. **If I take Kaiba's soul, I can have new host. Most excellent. Yes, my own body. No more sharing with a pathetic vessel. A soulless body... I can that blind fool's right now. His blank, empty ocean eyes will be mine. And I will have three Millennium Items.** Yami laughed as his fingers continued to punch the keys.

**I must get started, then, on Yugi's game. He can't stand it if I own another Item. Of course, he will be fuming when he finds out that I possess his rival's body and the Eye as well. Ha!** The thief laughed some more as he accessed Bakura's e-mail account. **Now, the bait.**

_To: "Kaiba, Seto" _

_From:"Ryo, Bakura" _

_ Meet me tomorrow at the gate after school. I will guide you to my apartment. The game will begin at 4:15 sharp. You are more than welcome to bring several changes of clothes in case the game takes a few days to complete._

_Sincerely,_

_Ryo Bakura_

Pleased with the message, Yami sent it off.

I couldn't get rid of the hyperlink. What do you think?


	4. Shadow Game

**Return to Monster World**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!!** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Period.

Hello. With this chapter, I added chapter 4 in the update. I don't care if you combine reviews or do them separately. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Shadow Game**

Bakura squirmed in his seat, waiting for the bell to release him. Being inside the computer lab bored him. His brown eyes glanced at his playmate and watched him expertly work on a computer. After a few minutes, the CEO check the web page he was going to, copy and paste, print, and went right back to fixing the tower. _Lucky…_ Bakura growled. Then, his hope came true. The high pitched bell screamed; and the students fled from it.

Bakura dived into the stampede, struggling to keep up with the current. Fresh air greeted him as he broke free of the school's bond. On the other side, he noticed Yugi and his friends, but couldn't talk to them for a moment. The platinum blonde raced home, praying that he got there before his guest and get everything set up.

Buildings dug their metal claws into the concrete to keep themselves from running with the teen. Parents and their children skipped beside him, unaware of his presence. He gasped as his apartment duplex crawled closer to him. His body direction him up the stairs while it also dug for the key in his pocket. Bakura slowed down, taking in deep breathes, and unlocked the door. He slipped inside, instantly kicking his outside shoes off. His feet slid into his slippers and carried him to the bathroom with some clean clothes. Bakura scrubbed, rushing to get out and set up the game. He quickly dried himself, threw on the pants with blue and white stripped shirt, and brushed his hair. A short knock echoed into his home.

Cursing himself, Bakura hung his uniform as the knock repeated again. This time, it was more sharp than the last, showing its impatience. The teen dashed out of his room and to the door. He yanked the chain lock out of its slot and allowed the wooden panel to creak open. A blue eyed brunette tapped his foot on the other side. An unusual sight surprised him.

Seto Kaiba stood in his doorway. A Chinese sleeveless shirt covered his chest. On the blue cloth, Oriental dragons played with each other, swirling and driving around their long bodies. Dark blue jeans provided their protection to his legs. His famous chrome briefcase screamed to be released from his grip.

"Please come in," Bakura smiled as he stepped aside.

Kaiba obeyed the gesture. He stopped at the entrance as his host closed and locked the door again. Then, he replied under his breath, "Small, but livable."

Bakura grinned as his ears snatched Kaiba's response from the air and registered it in his brain. "Thank you, Kaiba. I'll take that as a compliment."

Bakura watched the young CEO remove his outside shoes and replace them with the inside pair he tucked away in his briefcase. Kaiba eyed the place, as if it was reminding him of a life long ago. "Would you like anything to drink? I have milk, water, apple juice, and tea…"

"Tea's fine. It's too late for coffee." He growled.

Bakura walked back into the kitchen, where Yami forcefully took over the body. He poured Kaiba's glass and a glass of water for himself. Acting as the regular Bakura, Yami presented 'their' guest with his drink. Kaiba took a sip and set it down. He started to shuffle something around in his briefcase. Then, his pale hands pulled it out. The Millennium Rod was now up for grabs.

"Since you kept your end, I shall keep mine." Yami whispered. "Unfortunately, the board isn't ready. Please make yourself comfortable and I'll come back when it's done."

The teen nodded as the thief eyed his body. But, not willing to reveal Bakura's change in personality, Yami focused on Monster World. He approached the game room and the table dominating board. The hinges for the tavern and castle glided perfectly. His pale hands unzipped the laptop case and positioned it on his side of the table. A small wooden chest cried out to him. Yami Bakura complied with its call and gently set it by the computer. Pleased with his work, he went back to the living room to fetch his victim. His victim remained silent as he worked on the paper's sudoku puzzle. Yami projected a small sound. He watched Kaiba's eyes glaze over a brief second and return back to their normal color. The brunette glared up at him.

"Follow me." He ordered, leaving no choice for Kaiba except to follow.

Yami turned around, listening to how quiet Kaiba's body got out to the couch. He tightened the mental leash on his prey as he led it into the game room. Curiosity radiated from the target as it stared at a giant board. Yami faced the helpless teen, smirking inside his host's body. He analyzed the brunette wonder around. The thief growled as the brunette wondered near the door.

"Where do you think you're going? We're here to play a game."

Kaiba's body froze momentarily again. As if someone walked over his grave, the CEO shivered. His hands ran themselves over his smooth skin. "The Rod is still in my case. I thought I'll go retrieve it before the match starts."

"Leave it there for now." Yami ordered as his eyes watched the goose bumps dominate his prey's skin. "Now, are you cold?"

Kaiba nodded. Yami's grin widened when he saw the look of helplessness on his prey's face. His narrow hands strangled the belt from the back of his chair. He approached the brunette and draped it over his shoulders. Then, he guided his enslaved target to his seat behind 'Start.' As he approached his own chair again, Yami loosened Kaiba's invisible collar a little more, slowly so that the prey wouldn't notice any sudden changes in his actions. The thief opened up his laptop and uploaded the game with Kaiba's character data. Once that was complete, he pulled out a chest of figures and produced Kaiba's. "This character is _**yours**_."

The brunette's response was what the Spirit of the Ring expected. He didn't feel Yami's magic tighten and loosen around his mind and neck. Yami mentally chuckled as Kaiba took the figure. His hard eyes grew soft and curious as he fingered every detail. "This is so exact. You meant it when you said that you take pride in making the characters."

"Yes. Now, place your character on 'Start' and the game begin." He instructed.

Kaiba did and surveyed the board. Yami noticed that his opponent was a quick learner. **Hopefully, not quick enough**, he prayed. The young CEO finally made eye contact. "Dark Master, I am going to go to the tavern." He declared, his voice demanding.

"Very well. It looks like you looked up the rules of this game." Yami cooed, trying to relieve the room's atmosphere.

"Do you expect me to do this blindfolded?" Kaiba shot back, catching Yami off guard. His white ivory shined in the light. It only made the thief's desire to deepen. "You, bartender! What is going on here?"

"Dark Lord Zorc assassinated our leader a few years ago. He led us into this life of darkness where his armies are created by monsters." The old bartender replied and went back to work.

Kaiba fell silent, pondering his next move. "Where do I find Zorc?"

"Zorc can be found in his castle, Zorc Castle." He added as he cleaned the wooden counter.

"How appropriate," the player growled. "Fine. I'll going after him."

The bartender said nothing and 'Seto' headed out the village. Yami nodded when Kaiba asked for permission to enter the wild. Then, the Dark Master opened his mouth to explain. "The chance to encounter a monster is thirty percent. To determine if you do, you roll with these two ten-sided dice. If it is 31 through 99, no monster will appear."

"So, it is safe to assume if it is below 30, a monster will attack."

"Correct," Yami paused as he reached for the two different color ten sided die. "Now, battle is done with the same dice. The closer to 00 you get, the more damage is done. But, a 99 is a fumble and you to forfeit that turn."

Kaiba nodded as he picked up the red and white objects in front of him. Then, he rolled. The dice clanked and revealed his outcome. The red stopped on a 2 as the white froze on a 5. He'd rolled a 25. Yami enters the number and selects a monster to appear. "I chose a level 3 Goblin."

_Hideous…_Kaiba growled.

"All right, magician. Roll." Yami barked as the smell of a caged animal entered his nostrils.

Kaiba dropped the dice again. Yami could hear the disbeliever of magic pray that it wouldn't land on a 99. Then, he flinched slightly as he looked at the roll. **Luck is on your side for now, but even you can run out**, he growled as Kaiba declared what was on the board.

"I've rolled an 11. Dragon's Fire!"

Yami calculated the damage. "Very good. You just killed a goblin. Now, you come to a fork in the road and spot a young man lying on the ground. What will you do?"

_What will I do? I could just leave him. Maybe I…should help._ Kaiba weighted both sides. The confrontation in his head pleased the host. "I will use my staff to see if he is alive."

"The man is and he rises to his feet to greet you. Sir, are you out to defeat Zorc?" Yami responded.

"Yes." Kaiba answered as if he was reading a script. _What is going on here?_

Yami sensed the question and kept the leash ready.

"There is a mystic tree in the forest. If you will help me find it, I can created a staff capable of defeating Zorc." The young man answered to 'Seto.' "Please help me."

Yami thought of his response and sent it through the leash. He watched the darkening eyes as the prey received the messaged. Kaiba clinched at the blanket as his free hand picked up the die in front on him. The prey's mouth opened and replied, "Very well."

Slowly, the company moved closer to the forest. The new partner wore a turban and cloth that draped over his body. Yami observed him as he loosened his magic again. Occasionally, Kaiba glanced up at Yami, checking if the Dark Master had something to say. The brunette was unaware that he has fallen into a trap. Yami decided to end the silence by saying, "The area has a monster rate of eighty percent."

"Over 80…I'll roll." _Please over 80._ Kaiba prayed once again.

Both of them watched the die bounce on the board. Kaiba saw the result and sat further back in his seat. Yami could see the tiny beads of sweat on his face. He could smell the fear radiating from his body. **How about I increase your fear, Kaiba? I have you around my fingers**. Then, he repeated the result. "78, close, but not close enough. Only one monster appears from the trees. Now, magician, it is your attack."

Kaiba gathered all his courage as he snatched the die from the broad. Anger glowed from his eyes as he positioned his hand and rolled. Both of them read 0. "Die you hideous fiend! Final Destiny!"

**He rolled a super critical…** Yami gasped. He quickly composed himself and looked at Kaiba. Laughing is heard from the board.

"So, you are the fool who is against me! Now, pay for your crime!"

"His shape…it's changing…" Kaiba gasped, awestruck.

Yami grinned, but froze as he heard clattered on the other side. His brown eyes caught sight of his prey standing, his chair now on the floor. Kaiba's body trembled as the game piece continued to shift. Fear filled the room and the thief loved its smell. A sound of struggle reached his ears. Yami stared at his target fight with the door, wiggling the knob and yanking at the door.

"Kaiba…"

"WHY WON'T THIS DOOR OPEN?" The brunette screamed.

"Face me…"

"This is impossible. There is no way that a piece can transfigure itself!"

Yami quickly tightened the leash. Seto stopped fighting the door as he stared at the solid collar for the first time. The thief tugged and his prey's body spun to face him.

"You fiend. What have you done to me?" Kaiba stuttered.

"I have to keep you here. Now take your seat!"

Kaiba obeyed the order. Pleased, Yami allowed the game to continue.

"Now, Zorc has caught you off guard. So, he gets to attack first." Yami explained as he rolled the dice on his side of the table. "Kaiba…you have succeeded in getting rid of the Millennium Rod. But what you _**failed**_ in was returning home!"

Kaiba went wide-eyed. "What do you mean? You somehow chain me and kept me here. Now, let me go! You have what you want!"

"Not all. You see, I live on other people. I am a parasite. The only other thing I want from you..." Yami paused. "I have rolled a super critical, or 00. Now, Mind Doll!"

He watched Kaiba straightened and then go limp. The clouded blue eyes stared, through everything that existed. Yami picked up the 'Seto' piece. **Now, to finish the seal. Your soul will be freed if Yugi and his friends beat me…again.** He growled as he added the 'Seto' piece to his character box. Then, he sneaked another peek at Kaiba's body. The thief chanted and slipped the Millennium Ring around the empty body's neck. Yami slid the body under the table. The blanket wrapped itself around it. The Spirit unlocked the door and headed back to the living room. He snatched the ugly brown pillow from the couch and strolled back to the game room. He tucked under Kaiba's head as his other hand closed the eyelids.

Finally, Yami prepared Bakura's body for bed. And he retreated back into the Ring.

* * *

The rating is now T. I don't know why, but everytime I do Yami Bakura, I give him that sick nature. Please review. 


	5. Missing

**Return to Monster World**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!!** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Period.

Hey there! It's been awhile. I've been working on some of my other fics. And editting this one...

Key:

_Italics_- thought

**Bold**- Yami Yugi (to Yugi)

_Italics_- news reporter

**Chapter 4: Missing**

"Yugi! Yugi, wake up!" Someone called while shaking him.

The tricolor hair retained its spiky composure. The violet eyes glanced at another pair, half-open and tired. Yugi Mutou slowly sat up and looked at the older man. Both of them shared the same bang work. But, Yugi's remained blonde while the man's gray with age and wisdom. "What's wrong, Grandpa?"

"I just got a call from Mokuba…"

"Mokuba?! Is he okay? Is everything all right?" Yugi gasped.

Mokuba Kaiba was a good friend of Yugi and his pals…despite his brother's insistence that the "geek squad" is a waste of time. Mokuba's worked with the gang on several occasions…usually when Kaiba is unable to get out of a tight spot. Yet, Yugi even worked with Kaiba…with a grudge. He witnessed what Kaiba would do to get his baby brother back, such as risking his life.

"Unfortunately, Kaiba didn't return to work or home last night." Solomon Mutou answered.

"Are you saying he was kidnapped?" _This would be the first. Mokuba has always been the target._

"It's too early to say. He's going to try Joey and others to see if they've seen Kaiba last night. We should just keep an open eye out for him."

"Yeah," Yugi sighed, worry clinging to his heart. _Why didn't Kaiba go to Mokuba? Does it have anything to do with the Millennium Rod?_

**I think so, Yugi. Kaiba was trying to get rid of it…despite the fact it rightfully belongs to him. I have a good idea who is behind this, but we must focus on Kaiba first.**

_Yeah…I hope he's okay._ Yugi prayed.

**We won't know until we find out.**

_"Welcome to the seven o'clock news. Just in from the police today. Sixteen year old, Seto Kaiba, has gone missing. He was last seen yesterday morning in his Domino High school uniform. If you have any information, please contact the Domino Police Department at 473-8765. Today's weather…"_ The blonde continued.

_I guess the police had to spread the news._ Yugi sighed. _We better pay a visit to Mokuba after school. Maybe Kaiba told him something yesterday that can give us a clue._

**Agreed.** Yami added.

The teen nodded as he zipped up his pants. Yugi rumbled through his dresser and pulled out a pair of white socks. He sipped them on and tied his outside shoes. Quickly, he brushed his teeth after a quick breakfast. The boy dashed back to his room to slide on a white t-shirt. As he dashed out the door, he threw a good bye over his shoulder and snatched his school jacket from the back of the couch. Once outside, he made his way toward the school. Most of the adults ignored him, but the few that knew him as Duel Monster Champion aided him by providing a path to his destination. The boy thanked them and charged past the gate. He spotted his friends immediately, each one whispering to the other. The blonde of the group turned around and waved as Yugi drew closer.

"Yoh, Yug'!" A blonde with a Brooklyn accent called out.

"Hey, Joey!"

"Suppose ya gotta a call from Mokuba?"

"Yeah…"

"This isn't right. Kaiba and Mokuba always talk to each other." Téa whispered.

"Yeah, man. Those two are always together. So, what made them split up?" Tristan piped up.

The four glanced at each other for any ideas. But, none came. Téa's aquamarine eyes shifted to the floor. Tristan clinched his fair colored fist. Yugi watched the knuckles slowly fade to white before remembering what he and Yami thought.

"Yami and I believe this has something to do with the Millennium Rod."

_**Earlier, but at Bakura's…**_

The annoying clock beeped again. Bakura smacked it as he rose out of bed. Light peeked in as did a figure's shadow. The boy analyzed it. Then, gasped as he pulled the covers up.

"KAIBA!! YOU…"

"Oh, please. That CEO isn't **sick** and **twisted** enough to be doing this." The figure hissed as it walked in.

Bakura cringed as Kaiba moved in closer. He jumped as his back bumped the wall. Kaiba was just a few inches from his face.

"And actually, I **like** this body better."

"Yami…" Bakura gasped.

Seto Kaiba sneered in delight. _Only Yami can do that. He took Kaiba's body. That means…that Kaiba…_

Bakura pushed the incident to the back of his mind. It creeped him out. But, then, he saw Yugi his friends. He felt weird without the ring on. "Guys…"

"Huh? Oh, it's you, Bakura. Thought for a second you were Rich Boy," Joey explained.

"We got a call from Mokuba," Yugi added.

"Mokuba?"

"Kaiba didn't return to him," Téa whispered.

The incident with Yami forced itself into his mind. "About that, guys… My yami has the Rod,"

In a flash, Yami Yugi stood where Yugi once was. "Yami Bakura has it."

Bakura nodded. "And one more thing…that if we're going to challenge him, Mokuba will need to know."

"Hey, we plan on seeing Mokuba this afternoon. Tell us then." Joey howled as the bell called them in.

_**Kaiba Manor…**_

"YOU KNOW WHERE SETO IS!"

The small boy jumped out of the recliner. His long black hair caught a small breeze. Soft violet eyes glowed in concern. A blue and green striped shirt covered his chest as jeans did the same for his legs. Bakura nodded.

"Where is he, Bakura?"

Bakura called up all the courage he had. "He's in **Monster World**."

Mokuba's face went blank. Yami Yugi's narrowed with fury.

"Yami Bakura challenge him to a RPG game."

The platinum blonde nodded. "Knowing Yami, Kaiba will be serving the Dark Master. I don't think that one beast tamer will be enough."

"How can Seto be in Monster World?" Mokuba asked after some time in silence, listening.

"His soul is in his **piece**. Just like before." Téa whispered. "What about his body?"

"Yami has that too," Bakura answered with regret all over his face.

Yami Yugi glanced at Mokuba; then, back at Bakura.

"Bakura, what race was Kaiba?"

"An elf, why?"

"Make Mokuba a piece. An elfin beast tamer with the same set up as our piece."

Bakura nodded, hoping to free the elder Kaiba and help Yami get beaten again.

* * *

Please read and review! I shall work on Chapter 5 immediately! 


	6. Yugi's Course of Action

**Return to Monster World**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!!** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Period.

I finally finished revising this chapter. Then, I have to do 6! Argh... More fics need to updated.

**Chapter 5: Yugi's Course of Action**

Bakura closed the door behind him. Exhaustion filled his fragile body. His mind kept telling him to lie down. But, his heart was still troubled. He had to work on Mokuba's piece. _But, how can I…with __**him**__ still around? If only I could work on it in secret…_ He whined as he stepped into the living room. Soft snores echoed in the air.

A brunette lay on the ugly couch. The chest rose and fell in perfect rhythm. For a minute, Bakura jumped back. _KAIBA!! SHOT! I FORGOT HE… Oh, it's only Yami_, he sighed. Yami Bakura snorted and rolled over. _Thankfully, he is asleep. At least I can work on Mokuba's piece._ He grinned, sneaking into the game room.

The board was still up. The chest of figures was also open. Bakura went to close it, his face growing worried. Like the other pieces, 'Seto' stared up at him. _I'm sorry…_he apologized, closing the lid. He left the chest at the end of the table and turned to his art desk. His pale fingers pulled on the drawer labeled "Lead figures". A blank stared at him. Bakura gripped his tool and worked at the material.

_**Next Day…**_

In front of Domino High, Mokuba Kaiba met them. Concern glowed in his eyes. A small blue uniform matched theirs, except for the crest on the chest.

"Bakura…do you think my brother is okay?" He heard the boy ask.

"I'm sure he is," Téa answered promptly.

The platinum blonde remained silent, unsure if he could say "maybe." His brown eyes

"So…this where you live, Bakura?" Bakura nodded. "And where my brother is?"

Mokuba's voice displayed his grief. His eyes told them that he believed them about what happened. The platinum credited the boy with an amazing amount of courage. His hands fiddled his pockets, trying to find his key. The teen had them out upon arrival. Bakura opened the door and motioned them to put on the inside shoes. They did and followed to the room with the Monster World board. As he opened that door, light clashed with the darkness.

"Well, well…if it isn't the vessel…You should be happy now." A rusty voice addressed them. "Ah… You brought friends. Now, why wasn't this brought to my attention, Ryou?"

"Seto…"

"I still have the right of not telling you every move I move," Bakura hissed in fury. "What have you done to Kaiba's soul?"

"For me to know and you pip squeaks to find out," Yami answered, still using Kaiba's body and voice. "Now, little Kaiba, what will you be?"

"We've already done that, Yami!!"

The sapphires glowed in disappointment. "You're no fun, Ryou. Do you expect me to allow the boy to play while I don't know his stats?"

"You'll find out when the game starts." Bakura hissed.

"Very well," Yami howled as his maniac laughter filled the room. He inhaled as a long narrow finger pointed at his light. "You know the rules, Bakura. Same scenario… This time, the story of Kaiba's downfall will be played **your** characters."

Bakura nodded as he accepted his piece from his dark. Then, he directed the rest of the group by placing his White Wizard piece to 'Start.' A wooden eye glanced at the midget next to him. The Mutou appeared to be his normal, hinting that the King of Games is waiting for the right time. He also witness the hatred in Yami's eyes as he produced Mokuba's figure from the chest. Stubborn to the end, he relinquished them to their player. Yugi and Mokuba added their beast tamer pieces with Téa's magician piece in the middle. Joey's warrior and Tristan magic gunman brought up the rear. Yami adjusted Kaiba's face muscles and smirked. "Now, you may begin."

The group nodded. Then, Yami added, "What will you do?"

Mokuba turned to the older teens. It was obvious the boy never played a RPG before.

"I say we go to the village," Yugi replied. "And ask if anybody has seen someone with brown hair and blue eyes. A basic concept for any role-playing."

"I'm with Yugi!" Joey yelled.

"You each take five turns to enter the village," Yami Bakura announced.

The crew took turns, asking everyone for information on Kaiba. All they learned was that Zorc had a powerful sorcerer on his side. The sorcerer was weaker than Zorc, but rumors had it that he has magic that is based on flying mythical creatures, whom have died out a long time ago. Bakura stashed that report in his mind.

"Awright! Out into the open!" Joey yelled.

"Remember, we have to roll a 31 or higher to avoid any monsters." Bakura pointed out.

"Roll," the boy asked.

"Mokuba, we roll to determine what enemy we face. The closer we get to 31, the weaker the monster is." Yugi explained as Joey gave a pair of ten sided dice a roll.

"Aw'right, a 29! Come to Joey!"

"But, are we trying to avoid them?"

"Technically, Mokuba, yes," Bakura sighed. "But, the warrior wants a little warm-up."

The boy watched the 'Joey' piece take out a goblin. Then, the triumphant grin on the blonde's face.

"Now, it is your turn, Yugi." Yami hissed.

**The warrior got lucky, but that won't happen again. Zorc's servant will appear…sooner or later…**

"I roll," Yugi said out loud. "Uh oh…"

"Wha?"

"Bad news, guys. I rolled 00."

"You what?" Tristan gasped as a figure came into their view.

The piece wore silver fabric with patches of platinum armor. The same fabric formed a turban and scarf around the figure's face. Hard blue eyes glared at their tokens.

"Now, to roll the judgement roll. Since Zorc's sorcerer appeared, all characters have a chance of being afraid. That is for the dice to tell." Yami replied. "You're first, Téa." **But, if one of you fail, all of you will live in Monster World…for an eternity!** He smirked, fingering the Millennium Ring around Kaiba's neck. The possessed eyes looked at the dice, content. "Oh, bad roll, Téa. The sorcerer makes his move first." He added, rolling his dice. They spun and landed on 00.

"No way!! A super critical," Yugi gasped.

"Final Destiny!"

One by one, their vision darkened. _Yami…take over._ Yugi pleaded as his soul left his body. Mokuba's empty shell slipped back into the chair, staring at the ceiling. Everyone else leaned on the table. Yugi blinked as his vision returned.

"Guys…"

"I don't care who that guy is. But, I won't stop…until I find Seto!" Mokuba's voice cried out, causing the sorcerer piece to flinch.

"Yugi, do you think…"

* * *

Please review. 


End file.
